After the war
by Opal Roseblossom
Summary: Daine can't wait to see Numair, but does he still love her?


Daine sighed; it had been a month since she had seen Numair. After she had found him, alone and tired, it seemed as if they had been instantly parted and sent off in different directions. Numair was sent to the border to stop any straggling attacks from some of the more desperate enemies and fix the harm of his magical battle, while Daine was sent to deal with the leftover immortals in Port Leggan and Corus. The Immortals were dealt with quite quickly and she was sent on cleanup duty, and Godess! were wars messy!

She missed Numair more than anything, and feared for their relationship. Did he still love her? Did he have any regrets? She wouldn't see him for another week, when there would be a ball celebrating the victory, after the mourning of the many lost in what was now dubbed the "Immortals War". She hoped time would move faster, she missed Numair more than she had thought possible.

Today's the day, Daine thought happily. Numair had arrived the previous evening, but she had barely caught a glimpse of him, as he was questioned about his work.

She felt a stab of pity. She dressed in a long, blue gown and fixed saphire drops to her ears, thinking of Numair and his hair, and his lips and... "Oh is that the time!" she exclaimed out loud to Kitten. "My, I'd better hurry!" She tucked a bracelet, with a black opal suspended from it, into her purse. She had saved the whole month they were separated for her welcome back gift to Numair.

She did hope he would like it; she had used up all the money that she had earned in the past few years, but felt it was worth it. She took a deep breath and walked briskly towards the hall in which the great ball would be held.

As she entered the hall, she caught sight of Numair, and almost ran to him to greet him. "Oh! Daine!" he said. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes" she said, disappointed. Was that all? Had he not professed his love for her, less than two months before?

He walked toward the table that they were to sit at, as dinner had been served. King Jonathan stood to make a speech and pray.

"Dear Mithros, we are grateful for the victory you have granted us in this war. We ask that you give peace to those who are gathered in the black god's realm, so mote it be"

"So mote it be" everyone repeated. The king was famous for his short prayers.

Daine leaned toward Numair to whisper something in his ear, but he quickly moved away toward Sir Gary of Naxen to start a conversation on magical fires, Daine recoiled hurt by his apparent lack of interest towards her and plunged into a conversation of politics to hide her feelings. Maybe when the dancing starts he'll whisk her away to the garden and...

"Are you alright?" asked Alanna. "You were staring into space. Besides, you were talking about politics with more interest than Gary, and we all know he is a little too interested in that stuff."

"No, I'm fine" was Daine's simple reply. She walked quickly away, not wanting Alanna to figure things out.

She walked towards the dance floor and was immediately swept away by a young man she had never met.

"Dance with me, fair lady" he said.

She could not refuse, so she reluctantly took his hand and danced, searching for Numair without success. She danced with many young men, or old boys depending on your point of view, and kindly refused invitations to be led to the garden. Suddenly, the next person she found her self dancing with was Numair. She shivered in delight. Finally something romantic!

"So, my magelet," he said, "how has the weather been?"

She almost cried. "Fine". The next few minutes continued with boring conversation until she could take it no more.

"I'm going to bed, if you will excuse me." Daine said.

"I'll escort you to your chambers," Numair responded.

He's just teasing me now, thought Daine. "I'm fine," she said and stormed off.

She reached her room, crying. I was such a fool, I thought I knew him from a few lousy years; I didn't even give him his present!

She heard a tapping on her window, a bird.

"Not now" she yelled, but the bird kept on tapping. "Fine!" she yelled and opened the window

Outside was a familiar bird - a black hawk! Her heart raced with joy.

The bird flew in and transformed into the tall dark man who was her friend, teacher and lover.

Numair swept her into his arms with a passionate kiss.

She let out a sigh, than remembered her anger.

"Wait!" she said, but then looked into his loving eyes and understood. She knew the importance of secrecy - at least until they sorted things out. She felt terribly stupid and all she could say was "I got you a present"

Numair laughed and kissed her again, picking her up and twirled her around.

"There will be plenty of time for that in the morning magelet"

End.

By: Opal


End file.
